1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a pulsator device generating complex water currents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine employing a pulsator washes laundry using a water current generated due to rotation of the pulsator.
In order to improve washing ability of the washing machine, the pulsator needs to generate a strong water current. However, when the pulsator generates the stronger water current, the possibility of damaging the laundry increases.
Performance of the washing machine is basically determined by the washing ability, but if the laundry is damaged during a washing process, excellent washing ability does not provide a favorable impression to users.
On the other hand, an amount of water consumed during washing is an important factor determining the performance of the washing machine.
If the amount of water consumed during washing increases, a long time is taken to carry out supply and drainage of water, thereby being uneconomical as well as elongating a washing time.